Erisey Casoona
Biography Childhood Erisey is born in 13 BBY as Analyna Saronta on Coruscant. Her father Gavin Saronta is a pedantic Imperial bureaucrate, her mother Naila Saronta an ex-dancer and curtisane. Their marriage not being a happy one, Naila flees from her tyrannic husband in 12 BBY and takes the child with her. Naila obtains false IDs for both herself and her child, changing their names to Sara and Erisey Casoona. Gavin reports them as missing as has them searched for at the Core worlds. Between 12 and 6 BBY both mother and daughter travel from planet to planet, never staying long in one place. Ord Mantell During a stay on Ord Mantell in 6 BBY, Naila catches a fever, but cannot afford medical attention. She dies a few weeks later, leaving the six-year old child on its own. Erisey manages to survive by begging in the streets, stealing and digging through garbage. Finally, she is picked up by Noom Bongle, a small-time criminal. Noom makes Erisey beg for money on the streets, calculating that people take pity with the child and drop more money. For the next two years, Erisey lives with Noom who teaches her pick-pocketing. Noom also realizes that Erisey has a talent for not being noticed and uses her to spy on rivals on various occasions. However, these activities come to a sudden end in 4 BBY, when Noom makes a false move against a group of smugglers who in turn sell him out to the local authorities. Noom is arrested, Erisey is put into an orphanage. During her time in the orphanage Erisey learns her first basics about technics. Communication and the holonet have a special appeal for her and she searches for every scrap of information she can get hold of about these matters. By the age of eleven, she is able to correctly name the most parts of a datapad, describe their functions and list the major suppliers for these parts. After two years, Erisey breaks away from the orphanage, not because the place would be awfull, but just because she finds life to dull there. She stows away on a freighter leaving for the Inner Rim region. Ship Mascot After travelling some time from system to system as stow away, Erisey lands herself on a freighter smuggling contraband. The freighter is owned by Zonar Yar, a Zabrak. When the ship runs into an Imperial control, Erisey manages to slice into the communitcation where she causes enough confusion for Zonar to get away almost unnoticed. Zonar, who is baffled by finding a twelve-year old, broadly grinning brat in his cargo hold, isn't sure how to deal with the situation at first, but then decides to take Erisey under his wings. For the next two years, Nar Shadar becomes a temporary home to Erisey when she isn't accompaining Zonar on his smuggling runs. Despite Zonar working for the Hutts and despite his contacts to other smugglers, Erisey manages to remain largely unnoticed. During this time, Erisey deepens her knowledge and expertise in slicing and customizes a datapad to her own needs. When a chain of unfortunate events causes Zonar to loose his ship and good standing with the Hutts, Erisey deems it better to resign form her job as Zonar's ship mate, mascot and slicer. The next few months, Erisey is hopping from planet to planet by stowing away. Though she lives on a day to day base, she enjoys her freedom. If she has no money, she tries to diverge some from those that have to her own pockets. Desert Sands First Arrival On her last trip, Erisey is thrown out of a freighter in Kor Vella space port with no credits in her pockets. She runs into Ani'a L'o and Caerwynn Royce in the local cantina. Ani'a offers Erisey a lift to Tatooine which Erisey gratefully accepts, only to find herself stranded on a desert world with no means to get off it again. After some miserable days in the streets of Mos Eisley, she decides to try her luck on the banking terminal in Outmian Yakta to get some credits for a decent meal. Unfortunately, she decides to manipulate the account of a certain "Cravon Wolfgang", who promptly shows up at the terminals with a blaster in his hand to find out why his credits are wandering off his account without his authorization. Fortunately, Cravon feels sympathetic for Erisey's situation and offers her a job as droid engineer in Outmian Yakta. Hidden Enemy Settling in her new home, Erisey was quickly included in the day to day life in the city. She grew close to both Caerwynn Royce and Cyrus Ives who themsleves were a couple at that time. At some point, Royce and Ives consider marrying and adpoting Erisey as a daughter. This idyll was overshaded by three attempts on the lives of Royce, Ives and Erisey. Royce was poisoned, Ives barely survived a sniper shot while on guard duty in front of the cantina doors and Erisey almost fell victim to high voltage from a sabotaged droid. However, before any further investigations could be made, other events unfolded. The Moondancer Files A month after Erisey's arrival, one of DSE's employees, Draxia Shadat, returned home together with a woman who seemed to suffer from some mental condition. While Erisey did not care much about the newcomer at first, she was drawn into the affair when she was handed a pile of datadisks and asked to secure their content and if possible decrypt it. After having broken through the encryption of a couple of files, Erisey realized that the disks contained information that proved that the Empire was conducting medical experiments of some sorts on sentients and that the human female that Draxia brought to Outmian Yakta was one of the victims of those experiments. Knowing that the Empire would want to erase all evidence, Erisey decided to hijack several moisture vaporatures and use their maintenance controls as data storage. Moreover, she spread the knowledge of the locations of the vaporators among those that she trusted. When she returned to Outmian Yakta, she was arrested by Imperial troops and learned that the Empire had already tracked the data to the city and that the city was locked down until the data was found. Erisey was questioned under torture. However, instead of breaking her, her torturer pushed her until she collapsed and fell unconscious without disclosing the location of the data. Erisey did not regain consciousness until a couple of days later and only to be told that she, along with the rest of the prisoners, was scheduled for execution the next day to make an example. The next day, she had to witness the execution of Draxia Shadat at the hands of Inquisitor Bardar who took a delight in personally beheading the woman in public. Before Badar was able to order the other prisoners to be shot, a group of Rebels intervened and forced Bardar to accept a deal to exchange the prisoners for the data. Fleeing with the Rebels to safety, Erisey witnessed the destruction of her temporary home from above. Though she survived with few physical wounds, her trust in several persons had be shattered. Both Cravon Wolfgang and Cyrus Ives seemed to have struck a deal with the Imperial Forces to be released while the others including herself had been left at the mercy of the Imperial Inquisitor. Not wanting to stay with the Rebels, Erisey decided to go after Ives for his betrayal. Returning Home After hunting for Ives for almost a year without much success, Erisey gives up. Without anywhere to go, she drifts through the galaxy and finally ends up back on Tatooine. Taking a look around in the cantina in Outmian Yakta, she is addressed by a stranger who who introduces himself as Bai'yle Norssohn and tells her that he is tasked with bringing her to where her 'mother' was hiding out. Erisey, though sceptical, follows the strange who dumps her off in Kala'una spaceport. There, she is picked up by another stranger, Rhyley Stargazer, who delivers her safely to the hideout. Meeting Caerwynn and several new faces, it also on Lok that she first meets Raedan Kitani, who seems to consider her more an additional source of trouble and annoyance than anything else. Erisey tries to catch up with everything that has happened since she left Outmian Yakata and soon finds out that Cravon Wolfgang had been kidnapped and the group has rescued Caerwynn from an Imperial prison. The group waits until the heat from the Empire has cooled down before eventually returning to Tatooine. To Rescue a Friend Back on Tatooine, the group tries to find out where Cravon was held captive. Following a lead foudn my Atyphe, Raedan and Rhyley, Raedan designs a plan to infiltrate an Black Sun station in orbit over Nar Shadaar. Erisey manages to slice into the Black Sun's communication network and retrieve access codes to the station. This and the skills of Kileo Dimoh allows the group around Raedan to successfully board the station and search its computer network for new leads to Cravon's whereabouts. Again, Erisey's slicing skills prove valuable. After a hasty retreat from the space station, the group jumps to Bothawui to escape their pursuers, where they find Cravon's ship, the Midnight Express in orbit. The Midnight Express is quickly disabled and the pilot, a young woman, is taken on board Rhyley's ship, the Rogue Star, where she is interrogated, before finally being brought to Outmian Yakta. There Rhyley, Araiya Berlica and the town's doctor Eleyenora Roseward continue to interrogate her. Erisey, remembering her own interrogation and torture at the hands of an Imperial Inquisitor, does not agree with the methods used and finds herself agreeing with Raedan on this. With the information from their prisoner, Raedan and Rhyley visit Coruscant to search for Cravon. With the intel gathered by the two men, a rescue plan is formulated. While Rhyley, Raedan, Caerwynn and Hendar would create a diversion, Quazaq Jappy, Kileo, Deianirrah Sevesti, Sarparious Serpentus and Erisey would try to reach the hotel in which Cravon was held prisoner. The group around quazaq decides to pass themselves off as entertainers. Erisey slices the databanks of one of the big theaters on Coruscant and "books" them a contract. Unfortunately, the actions of the two groups are not timed well and the distraction goes off before the "entertainers" enter Coruscant's entertaining district. Held up by security forces for inspection, their cover almost blows. However, they manage to fast talk their way out of the situation. However, a second patrol arrests them and they find themselves in a med center with Erisey stunned. The remaining group members overpower the guards and grab Erisey, who is slowly recovering from the stun. Together, they escape the med center and make their way to the hotel, where they meet with the second group. Together they force their way into the suite where Cravon is held and free the man. Fleeing Coruscant, they jump to Corulag and from there to Bespin. Old Foe, New Friends Back on Tatooine, Erisey tries to find herself a place in the city community. Since her old job has been taken over by someone else, she applies for a place within the local militia, OSF. It is again her young age, that makes the head of militia, Rhyley Stargazer, hold back. Though he eventually allows Erisey to join, he seems to be keeping a close eye on the girl. Slowly settling in, she uses her skills in slicing and programming to help keeping the city safe. As she works with OSF, she finds out about Tail'a Deymous, an old DSE employee, who had turned out to be an Imperial agent and responsible for the attackes on Royce, Ives and herself. Vowing revenge, Erisey helped to redesign the network and computer mainframe for the city defense system. It was during the long hours spent in office that Raedan under the alias of Syvkin Tryms and Erisey grew closer. As time past, their arguments started to change into friendly banter and the two slicer started to see each other out of work. Breaking Points It took another few weeks before Raedan found the courage to lay his heart at Erisey's feet. Surprised, but flattered, she accepted and soon the rumor about them being a couple spread through the city. This led to a heated argument between Cravon, who thought that Raedan was not the right man for his adopted daughter. The argument turned into a fist fight which was finally ended by an Imperial patrol. Erisey, seeing her lover and the man, she thought of as brother, fighting over her, was at loss with the situation. As she kept working to foil Deymous' plans, she started to notice Raedan change. Having been caught up in Deymous' evergrowing web of lies and deception, Raedan began to display a single minded ruthlessness that scared Erisey more and more and drove her away from him. When OSF discovered that one of their employees colaborated with Deymous, it became apparent that Deymous had gained access to their database. After witnessing Raedan torturing the employee for information, Erisey decided to end her short-lived relationship with the young Corellian. Instead, she buried herself in her work and started to design a dummy computer network that would mimic the actually network, but only contain data that OSF would allow Deymous to see. The operation was covered as a allover network upgrade and afetr idenifying the leak in DSE, Erisey used the employee in question to pass the access password to the dummy network to Deymous. Now monitoring the accesses to the network closely, Erisey soon realized what Deymous was up to. When the Imperial agent tried to frame DSE for spice and weapon smuggling, Erisey was able to turn tables on her. She informed the Tatooian authorities and told them they had hard evidence that someone was using their company for smuggling illegal goods into the sector. Indeed, they were able to catch Deymous red handed. Moreover, it turned out that her actions had not been sanctioned with her superiours. Deymous in fact has turned into a loose gun and the Empire was only too happy to distance themselves from their former agent. * Rhyley returns. * Attack on Outmain Yakta. Message written in blood & Rhyley injured. When Deymous in a desparat move attempted to take revenge on Caerwynn, OSF and Outmain Yakta, Raedan was able to corner her on the roof of the city's hotel. There, he engaged the rogue Imperial agent and was able to kill her in the end. The Work Sample * Rhyley tasks Erisey to retrieve some data concering the attacks for him from Naboo * Erisey travels to Theed and manages to slice into the Imperial mainframe * The slice is detected and Erisey chased * Erisey manages to hide and request a pick up * Kileo and Zaq are sent to get Erisey out of trouble * The trio is able to leave Theed and make a run for it * The trio meets with Rhyley, Raedan and Atyphe at Rhyley's Nabooian abode Hutt Conspiracy * Jabba expresses his anger at OSF's action * Rhyley, Raedan and a couple of others visit the palace, hoping to clear up some misunderstanding * Things turn sore. Raedan and Caerwynn are kept captive in the palace * OSF tries desperately to find evidence for a conspiracy against Jabba on Nar Shaddaa. Rhyley disappears. * Erisey suffers a break down, when she receives a comm message consisting entirely of Raedan's screams under torture. * Erisey tries to gain access to the palace, threatening Cravon with a blaster * Kileo exchanges places with Raedan * OSF tracks Rhyley to Kessel and is able rescue him. * OSF is able to clear DSE and free Kileo and Caerwynn with the evidence they have gathered. Rebellion Mission to Naboo Third Battle of Yavin * Invitation of DSE staff to Gala for a gala dinner * First meeting with Izard Kalleem * Rhyley, Raedan and Atyphe disappear * Raedan returns and explains that Rhyley had crash landed on Yavin IV for some reason * Raedan ask DSE for help * DSE members travel to Yavin IV and start to search for the downed pilot * After finding an injured Rhyley in company of Aniwevei, Erisey confronts Raedan about his involvement with the Rebel Alliance * Raedan admits that he is part of the Alliance * Erisey asks to join the Alliance Drall * Rhyley disappears again without traces * Raedan, Atyphe, Erisey and a few others try to find him * Their search leads them to Drall in the Corel system * Following Rhyley's traces, they find a concentration camp for non-humans * Raedan allows himself to get captured by the Imperials in order to infiltrate the camp * Raedan is severly during torture * The group is able to free the prisoners and Raedan * As they attempt to lead them to safety, they are cornered by Imperials * In order to retreat, the Rebels have to give away the netword of operatives on Drall * The Alliance looses Drall Saving Private Kitani Leading The Cost of Loosing Following the Battle of Hoth, the Alliance becomes aware of an impeding attack on their base on New Plymto. To buy as much time as possible for an ordered retreat, all available forces are called back to New Plymto. Stargazer's Commandos, now with Rhyley missing under Erisey's command, is tasked with operating behind the enemy's lines and slow their progres down as much as possible. Though Erisey feels uncomfortable with the thought of commanding veterans with more experience than she has, she tries to get the job done. During their first contact with the enemy, a blaster bold clips Erisey's shoulder and Raedan looses some patches of his synth skin. However, the group carries on and even manages to disable an AT-AT walker by massive use of explosives by Raedan and Rhelex. While they give their best to sow disorder and chaos in the enemy's lines, they receive order from the Command to help out a group of civilians who entered the fight on the Alliance's side. When they arrive at the provided coordinates, they find a destroyed Imperial base. Reporting back with Command, they are told that the civilians had to retreat after destroying the base and are given new coordinates. Heading their, they recognize the civilians' ship as Cravon's Midnight Express. Against all caution, Erisey drops her cover, when she notices that the civilians are indeed Cravon, Caerwynn, Sarparious and several other DSE employees. Erisey asks them for help with their fight. Partially reluctant, they join the fight. Together, they are able to take out another walker, before Command calls all Spec Force units to retreat. After being debriefed, the unit returns home. Erisey, still trying to cope with her own experience during the battle, busies herself by ensuring that those that now know about the Rebel cell in Outmian Yakta either sign up with the Alliance or at least are trustworthy enough. This leads to a lengthy discussion with Sarparious which further damages Erisey's relation to the Trandoshan. Old Friend, New Foe Erisey continues to play her role as loyal Imperial citizen and member of OSF, trying to find a balance between keeping up her cover and her ideals. During an event at the Desert Nights Cantina, Raedan brings a man to her attention that has a striking ressemblance to Rhyley. Though the man doesn't seem to recognize anyone, Raedan is sure that the man is in fact their friend. Fearing that he may have suffered a memory loss of some form, they gently manouver him out of the cantina and towards the house that Rhyley and Atyphe lived in. While Raedan searches around the house for some personal item of Rhyley, Erisey leads Rhyley into the living room trying to invoke some memory. To her utter surprise, the man she thought to be Rhyley, turns on her, disarming her quickly by using the Force and holding her own blaster to her head. Raedan, alerted by Erisey's cry, charges into the room which buys Erisey enough time to escape and call Saldena for help. Raedan together with Saldena manage to subdue their opponent, though the fight leaves the interior of the house badly damaged. Raedan decides to move the unconscious man to a safe place until they can figure out what is going on. A Walk Down Memory Lane Before she can get to the bootom of the mystery, Erisey is kidnapped herself by two thugs that have been hired by Gavin Saronta, a member of the Imperial Re-Education Bureau. Saronta noticed Erisey's striking ressemblance to his first wife on their first encounter. With blood samples from the medical center in Outmian Yakta, he was able to confirm that Erisey indeed was his missing daughter which he had last seen in 12 BBY at the age of one. In an attempt to gain control of Erisey's life, he decides to submit her to the re-education process, gradually removing her memories of her life in Outmian Yakta. Erisey refuses to submit to his wishes. Instead she holds on to her love to Raedan as long as she can. Only when that memory is removed, her will starts to erode. However, before Gavin succeeds in completely turning Erisey into a creature of his will, Raedan, Caerwynn, Cravon, Kileo and a squad of stormstroopers storm the facility in which Erisey is held. Bringing the unconscious girl back to Outmian Yakta, they soon notice that a year's worth of memories has been erased from Erisey's mind. Erisey believes to be on Lok and is surprised to see Cravon. Also, she is surprised by Raedan's reactions, remembering him as someone who continually complained about her prescence. As Erisey recovers from the ordeals of the mind wipe, she is faced with a constant state of deja-vu and sudden flash backs. Imperial Propaganda Machine With both Rhyley and Erisey unable to lead the Rebels, Raedan takes action and relocates the unit, including the befuddled Erisey, to the Najiba bunker. There, they, with the help of several Force users, are able to remove some kind of symbiotic creature that influenced Rhyley's mind from him. While Exao, Rhelex and Raedan leave to their next mission, Rhyley and Erisey stay back on Najiba. The mission to Malastare is a partial success for the unit. They are able to stop a corvette from crashing into Malastare's captiale, however the Imperial propaganda uses the events to turn facts around and turn it into a terroristic attack on a civil transport. This looses the Alliance Malastare's support. Moreover, in order to take the heat of the others, Raedan allowed himself to be captured by his father. Striking a deal with him, Raedan discloses the location of the Najiba bunker in exchange for his freedom. Defectors While Rhyley busies himself with overseeing the evacuation of the Najiba bunker. The group briefly returns to Tatooine to retrieve Kaje-Jame's ship, the Flash Point. Raedan, not wanting to leave Erisey on her own while she still tries to cope with her patchy memory, takes her along and leaves her at the Mandalorian outpost Mos Yaim, when he has to go on a mission to extract his father, who defected from the Empire. Returning to Tatooine, the group picks Erisey up, before heading to meet the Alliance fleet to turn over the former grand-admiral. On board the Home One, they encounter Sava Stary and Kileo Dimoh who both have been swept up in the events around Rhyley's return which has led to Sava defecting from the Empire. Both eventually join the Alliance and are assigned to Stargazer's Commandos as drill sargeant and Alliance Intellegence officer. Though Erisey is happy for Kileo to be around, she has some reservations concerning the former Imperial soldier. However, as Erisey gets to know Sava better, she can't help but respect and admire him. Rishi About A Boy Operation 'Strike Back' Orupia The Talus Operation Return of Orupia Treason Endor RASROG Vreni Island Personality Having had to look for herself at an early age, Erisey grew up to be independent and resourceful. For her, a problem is more a personal challenge than a crisis. While this kept her in a surprisingly cheery mood in some of the difficult situations, she had to face so far, it also means that loosing is personal failure for her, which she does not take too well. She has been known to show some self-destructive behaviour such as refusing to eat or to sleep after what she saw as failing someone. Unless Raedan is involved, Erisey usually does not allow a situation cloud her analytical mind. However, if Raedan is involved, she has been known to get quite emotional and volatile. Though she does not show it, Erisey suffers a lot both under her petite figure and her young age. If faced with having to leader the commando unit during a mission, she does her best to keep them alive and get the job done. However, she feels that she is not much of a leader and that that role is somewhat over her head. In a way, she admires Rhyley for his leadership skills. When it comes to computers, network and slicing, Erisey is quite confident in her knowledge and skills. Set with the task to administrate a network and slice into a database, Erisey is capable to focusing totally on what she does. There are few networks that have resisted her, even if she occasionally trips off alarms during her slicing attempts. Up to now, she has a sensible idea about her own skills and rarely has bitten off more than she could chew on. Relationships Family Ties Sara Casoona When fleeing her husband, Naila Saronta's first action was to procure false identities for herself and her baby daughter. Drifting through the galaxy as Sara and Erisey Casoona, mother and daughter stranded on Ord Mantell where Sara died of an unknown fever. Erisey, being only six years at that time, failed to understand at first what had happened, waiting next to her mother's bed for several days for her to wake up again. Only when hunger drove her to search for food, she left the corpse of her mother. Returing she found their room locked and herself thrown back out onto the street by the landlord. The only thing left of her mother is a holographic picture that Erisey still carries on her datapad. Raedan Kitani When Raedan and Erisey first met, their relation was based on bickering and fighting. Raedan did not hold back his opinion about having to babysit Royce's adopted daughter. Erisey on her part had Raedan marked quickly as insufferable prick and pain in the behind. Things were not helped much by the fact that both actually shared the same line of work within OSF. However, the situation slowly changed as Erisey proved more than once that she was quite capable of defending herself and a talented slicer. As Raedan came to see Erisey as an equal, they both came to respect each other and finally realized that they both were in love with each other. Time and again, they have pulled each other through rough patches, enjoying those rare peaceful moments together to their fullest. Rhyley Stargazer Erisey first met Rhyley when the Corellian pilot picked the girl up at Kala'uun starport. Initially mistrusting him as much as anybody else, Erisey soon started to respect the man as leader of Outmian Yakta's security forces. With Erisey never really knowing the shelter of a family, it was Rhyley that showed her the real meaning behind this word. By now, Erisey considers Rhyley not only a friend, but as some kind of older brother. Rhyley Stargazer is one of the few persons that Erisey truely fully trusts. Friendships Kileo Dimoh Kileo arrived in Outmian Yakta around the time that Erisey returned to the city. Working both for security, both girls would spend hours on end in the office together, trying to sort network issues, maintaining databases or combing files for evidence. Erisey enjoys working with Kileo, feeling that the Nabooian is a bit of a kindred spirit. Erisey regretted the fact that both of them had chosen different paths, with Kileo starting to date Imperial Lt. Sava Stary and herself falling in love with Raedan Kitani, a member of the Rebel Alliance. When Outmian Yakta's militia was place under Imperial command, Erisey tried her best to keep the Rebel cell under her command save while staying as loyal to Kileo as she could. After Kileo and Sava were forced to defect to the Alliance, Erisey was happy to see Kileo working alongside Stargazer's Commandos. Erisey appreciates Kileo's calm and friendly nature. Exao Gunn Sava Stary Cayla Dunestrider If anything can be said about the relation of these two females, then that it is based on mistrust and indifference. Due to her experiences with people like Inquisitor Barid Badar and the events that unfold around the Moondancer Files, Erisey does not trust Cayla Dunestrider much. Cayla on her part seems to largely ignore the girl, for which Erisey is actually quite thankful. Seeing Cayla getting ever closer to Rhyley, Erisey is faced with the difficult situation of having to include her into her adopted family. Though Cayla already has tried to make up with here, Erisey still refuses to forgive and forget past events. Equipment Datapad RESOLUTION D100 Character Sheet Current Stats Skills Notes The Resolution D100 Character Sheet was created and designed by the Resolution GMs Stargazer & Erisey Casoona with aid from Resolution GMs Kileo, Sava Stary & Raedan. Created around 2009, it derives from various source rule sets as well as customised Resolution rules that are easily placed in game for enhancing and adding to role-playing. This character sheet has been approved by Resolution GMs. All stats may change depending on IG RP. Notes The Resolution D100 Character Sheet was created and designed by the Resolution GMs Stargazer & Erisey Casoona with aid from Resolution GMs Kileo, Sava Stary & Raedan. Created around 2009, it derives from various source rule sets as well as customised Resolution rules that are easily placed in game for enhancing and adding to role-playing. This character sheet has been approved by Resolution GMs. All stats may change depending on IG RP. Category:NPCs